witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
Kal-El, better known as Superman is a superhero appearing in Top Cow and DC Comics crossover, JLA/Witchblade. Biography Background Superman is the most powerful being on planet Earth, an alien immigrant named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallville, Kansas, to become an American superhero. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He is a founding member of the Justice League of America and a charter member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. JLA\Witchblade Superman together with the rest of JLA inspected Huntress who came into contact with the fragment from the artifact, concluding that she has bonded with a fragment from Sara's Witchblade. Once the symbiote spreads to the brain, it searches for any weak point in the personality psycho-matrix it can exploit. Much to everyone's shock, the fragment then joins back with the Witchblade. At the Atlantis library, Aquaman discovers what he was looking for earlier about the Witchblade, and rushes off to tell the League. He reveals that more than ten thousands years ago, there existed a sorceress with a powerful gauntlet just like Sara's. They called it "corruptor, possessor, slayer and seducer." They're then informed by Wonder Woman that Witchblade disappeared and JLA goes to search for it. Together with Steel, Superman stops an asteroid that suddenly veered off-course towards Earth. Back at the Watchtower, Sara finally wakes up and is happy to be free of the Witchblade. Plastic Man then informs them about Wonder Woman being possessed by the Witchblade. As much as she like to stay free of the artifact, Sara can't do it at someone's else expense and decides to have a talk with the JLA. Sara concludes that the Wichblade looks for a perfect host - an absolute innocent it can corrupt absolutely. Martian Manhunter having seen into Sara's psyche, adds that she's most worthy of the responsibility for the Witchblade. Then Steele informs everyone, that his sensors have tracked down Wonder Woman. The JLA confronts Wonder Woman, who easily defeats Superman. The Flash then quickly takes him to project Cadmus were he can be taken care of. The JLA try to restrain Wonder Woman, but she manages to overpower all of them. Then Green Lantern faces her, but is quickly defeated too. Sara arrives, and she commands the Witchblade back to her body. It comes, reluctantly. Personality Superman is commonly seen as a brave and kind-hearted hero with a strong sense of justice, morality and righteousness. He adheres to a strict moral code often attributed to the small town American values with which he was raised, thanks to his adoptive parents. His commitment to operating within the law has been an example to many other heroes but has stirred resentment among others, who refer to him as the "big blue boy scout." Superman can be rather rigid in this trait, causing tensions in the superhero community, notably with Wonder Woman (one of his closest friends) after she killed Maxwell Lord. Powers & Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. ** Solar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Kal-El to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. *** Superhuman Strength: The exact limits of Superman's strength is unknown, but he has been shown as capable of lifting far in excess of one billion tons. Different periods and intensities of exposure to Earth's solar radiation can cause his strength to fluctuate over time. Superman's known feats include lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain, physically defeating Darkseid in combat, moving Earth away from the Sun with the aid of Green Lantern while Starbreaker was pushing it toward the Sun (a feat that at minimum would require quintillions of tons of force), and having the strength necessary to shatter planets with individual blows. When fighting a version of himself from a different world he shattered the boundaries of space and time, saying "the universe is in it's death rows". Unhealthy levels of high exposure to solar radiation can exceed Superman's "normal" strength level. *** Superhuman Speed: He is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as the Flash, Superman can still fly at speeds faster than light and is considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. *** Superhuman Stamina: He has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Clark is shown to have unlimited stamina if he is consistently exposed to Earth sunlight. *** Flight: Superman is capable of flying at supersonic speeds (over two thousand miles per second) in a planetary atmosphere and at faster-than-light speeds while in space. He once travelled from the Vega star to Earth - a distance of over 25 light years - in minutes if not seconds, meaning he is capable of flying over one million times the speed of light *** Heat Vision: Superman can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected, and can be adjusted to affect matter on a microscopic level. Feats include powering up the giant ion planet moving engines, annihilating an army of Doomsday clones in one blast, potentially rivaling the heat of a Star and bypassing a target's outer shell, avoiding damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes. *** Invulnerability: His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Superman is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. He can willfully utilize his aura strengthening it's power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger him should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. Superman utilizes his aura by expanding it around a person(s) or object(s) to enable their structural stability when lifting or traveling with them. *** Longevity: Superman can potentially live indefinitely with little to no ageing to his being, so long as he continuously retains enough yellow solar radiation in his body. *** Self-Sustenance: He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. *** Super-Breath: Superman can generate hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Superman has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Superman's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. * Genius Level Intellect: He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Superman's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). * Indomitable Will: Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Superman has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult task. * Leadership: Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Kryptonite: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous to him. Kryptonite from other realities do not necessarily have the same effects on all Kryptonians. * Vulnerability to Magic: Superman's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes him vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Superman's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. This nearly happens when Superman faces-off against Witchblade possessed Wonder Woman, who nearly kills him. Gallery Wonderw27.jpg|Superman confronting Wonder Woman. Wonderw28.jpg|Superman defeated by Witchblade empowered Wonder Woman. Wonderw29.jpg|Flash taking Superman to safety. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males